Mit der Zeit vergessen!
by BlackDuck1984
Summary: Für viele ist Joey einfach nur ein Chaot und der typische Klassenclown. Doch hinter seiner fröhlichen Fassade ist noch so viel mehr, dass nicht mal seine Freunde dazu in der Lage sind dahinter zu schauen. Zwar gab es in seinen leben auch mal eine schöne Zeit, wobei das meiste Leider fast schon in Vergessenheit geraten ist.


Wie immer herrscht ein lauter Trubel auf den Schulhof, wenn die große Pause ist und all der Schulstress ist für einen kurzen Augenblick vergessen. Schwatzend stehen die unterschiedlichsten Schüler in kleinen Grübchen, Essen ihr Mittagessen sowie eine Gruppe selbst ein Basketball spielt. Letzteres wird trotz der für den Frühling zu früh kommenden Hitze von den Schülern gespielt, die ein gewisser Seto Kaiba als Kinderkarten bezeichnet. Joey, der zu seinem Leidwesen den nicht unbedingt sportlichen Yugi im Team hat, trägt gerade voller Tatendrang ein kleines Match gegen seine Freunde Tristan und Duke aus. Dabei werden sie aber auch ein wenig von den einzigen Mädchen der Gruppe angefeuert, wobei neben Tea der stille Bakura eher alles in Ruhe beobachtet. Während aber die drei größeren Jungs über den Platz hechten und schweißgebadet immer wieder einen Korb werfen, ist es der kleine Yugi, der eher nur hinterher rennt ohne wirklich mal an den Ball zu kommen. Sein bester Kumpel versucht ihn zwar immer wieder mit ins Spie einzubringen, aber merkt doch schnell wie aussichtslos das ist. Trotzdem kann der Blonde nicht anders als den Kleinen auch immer wieder mal den Ball zu zuwerfen und das obwohl ihn durchaus bewusst ist dass dieser dann ziemlich schnell von einen der anderen Jungs in Beschlag genommen wird. Außerdem ist es für den Braunäugigen immer wieder witzig anzuschauen wie sein kleiner Freund versucht den Ball abzufangen, dabei doch jedes Mal das runde Ding fast ins Gesicht bekommt und kaum das er dribbeln will schon nichts mehr in der Hand hat. Dadurch hat Joey dann wenigstens was zum Lachen, weswegen er sich innerlich auch nicht wirklich aufregt weil sie verlieren werden. Zwar regt er sich äußerlich jedes Mal auf und bekommt ein kleinlautes ‚Entschuldigung, Joey!' von den Bunthaarigen zu genuschelt, aber in Wirklichkeit ist er kein bisschen wütend. Dafür genießt er einfach viel zu sehr gerade so Sorgenfrei mit seinen Freunden eine Runde Basketball zu spielen. Da kann er wenigstens einfach mal abschalten, seine ganzen Probleme vergessen und ausnahmsweise wenigstens ein wenig Spaß haben.

Denn auch wenn man es nicht mitbekommt, hat der blonde ehemalige Raufbold so einige Sorgen, die er bewältigen muss. Nur lässt er sich das meistens nicht anmerken und überspielt alles mit einen Lächeln. Seine Freunde merken auch nicht dass sein ungezwungenes Grinsen oft nur eine Scharrade ist. Wie sollten sie auch, wenn sie es nicht anders von ihm kennen und irgendwie ist er auch froh darum, dass sie es nicht merken. Immerhin würde er dann seine Freunde mit in die Probleme reinziehen, dass für keinen von ihnen gut enden würde. Doch schnell sind die trüben Gedanken, die in Joey aufkamen wieder beiseitegeschoben und unterdrückt, da sein kleiner Kumpel nun endgültig den Ball ins Gesicht bekommen hat. Er kann einfach nicht anders als Lachend auf den Kleineren zuzugehen, um gleichzeitig zu schauen ob dieser sich nicht ernsthaft etwas getan hat. Aber nicht nur er kommt auf den Duell Monster Champion zu, sondern auch die Anderen kommen ziemlich schnell angerannt. Vor allen anderen aber Tea, die sofort aufs Genaueste das Gesicht des schüchternen Jungen mit Sorge inspiziert. Dieser wird wegen der weiblichen Fürsorge des Mädchens auch etwas rot um die Nase, wobei gleichzeitig Tea erleichtert ausatmet da sie keine ernsthafte Verletzung entdeckt. Aber kaum ist das geschehen erkennt der Blonde wie sie plötzlich etwas wütend in seine Richtung schaut und auch sofort los keift. „kannst du das nächste Mal besser aufpassen Joey!" Sofort hebt der braunäugige die Hände und bewegt sie so als ob er sich von dem Mädchen schützen müsste, da sie etwas bedrohlich näher zu ihm kommt. Trotzdem ziert seine Lippen ein Joey typisches Grinsen, während er aber gleichzeitig versucht sich mit Worten zu verteildigen.

„Mensch, Tea! Ich hab das doch nicht mit Absicht gemacht und außerdem habe ich Yugi doch nur den Ball zugespielt!" Doch die braunhaarige Schülerin lässt sich davon nicht beirren, sondern keift sofort weiter, was den Blonden innerlich erzittern lässt. „Dann gib den Ball das nächste mal nicht so hart ab! Du weißt doch ganz genau das Yugi nicht gerade der beste im Sport ist und das kannst du ihm das Ding doch nicht so entgegenschmettern!" Um ihre Schimpftriade noch abzurunden, gibt das Mädchen noch eine kleine Kopfnuss auf Joeys Haupt und er macht es wie immer, indem er sich jammernd den Kopf hält, wobei er Lauthals flucht. Nur innerlich sieht es in den Duellanten etwas anders aus. Wenn Tea wüsste, dass sie ihren guten Freund mit dieser Aktion sogar auf eine gewisse Weise Angst macht würde sie wahrscheinlich aus allen Wolken fallen. Doch das kann sie ja auch nicht wissen, weswegen der Junge ihr nicht mal böse ist. Er will auch gar nicht das überhaupt einer seiner Freunde weiß wie ängstlich er in Wirklichkeit ist und wie empfindlich er darauf reagieren kann wenn jemand bedrohlich die Hand erhebt. Zwar würde er sich nicht als Feigling bezeichnen, denn es gibt vieles was er ertragen kann sowie vor dem er keine Angst mehr hat. Doch wenn jemand wütend und bedrohlich auf ihn zukommen, wobei dieser jemand noch die Hand erhebt kann er nicht anders als innerlich in Panik zu geraten. Wahrscheinlich wäre es aber noch schlimmer wenn seine Leute erfahren würden vor was er alleslängst keine Angst mehr hat, da er es einfach schon zu sehr gewöhnt ist. Außerdem könnte er es nicht ertragen wenn selbst die aufbrausende Tea und der selbstgefällige Weiberheld Duke ihn mittleidig anschauen. Ne, da würde er sich noch miserabler Fühlen als er es die meiste Zeit in seinen Leben sowie so schon tut. Der einzige Person von den Leuten, die er kennt, die kein Mitleid mit ihm haben würde ist wahrscheinlich Kaiba. Dieser gefühllose Eisschrank würde wahrscheinlich noch darauf rumhacken.

Doch jetzt konzentriert er sich lieber wieder auf die Anderen und nuschelt ein „Tschuldigung!" um Tea zu beruhigen. Zu der Erleichterung des Blonden scheint dass wenigstens ein wenig beruhigend auf das Mädchen zu wirken. Doch zu seinen Verdruss Läutet es dann wieder zum Unterricht, obwohl ihn dass wahrscheinlich sogar ein bisschen vor weiteren Beschimpfungen gerettet hat. Beim Laufen zum nächsten Schulstunde beginnt zwischen den Jugendlichen auch wieder eine für sie alle, normale lustige Unterhaltung. Wobei Joey mal wieder den Clown mimt, um die anderen ein wenig zu belustigen. Außerdem versucht er sich damit auch von seinen nicht gerade angenehmen Gedanken loszureißen und nicht zu sehr in Melancholie zu verfallen. Weil sie dadurch mal wieder ein wenig getrödelt haben, kommen sie auch nur gerade so mit dem Lehrer zusammen am Klassenraum an. Sofort beginnt für den braunhaarigen wieder ein trister Schultag, den er am liebsten entfliehen würde. Auch bekommt er mal wieder eine schlechte Klassenarbeit in Mathe zurück, wobei er wirklich froh sein kann dass es niemanden mehr gibt, der ihn deswegen ausschimpfen würde. Immerhin lebt seine Mutter zusammen mit seiner Schwester in den USA und interessiert sich einen Scheißdreck für ihren Sohn. Dazu kommt noch dass sein Vater vor einen knappen halben Jahr wegen zu hohen Alkoholkonsums verreckt ist, weswegen ihn dann auch niemand mehr wegen einer miesen Note verdreschen wird. Viele würden jetzt wohl jetzt schon sagen, dass der chaotische Schüler ein schweres Leben hat. Doch das ist noch das Harmloseste an der ganzen Sache. Aber genug davon. Das einzige was der Blonde nun versuchen kann, ist sich so gut es geht auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren und ohne weitere Ermahnungen der Lehrer den restlichen Schultag hinter sich zu bringen. Zu seinem Glück ist heute wenigstens nicht der Kühlschrank anwesend. Wahrscheinlich muss dieser Idiot wieder ein ach so wichtigen Termin für seine Firma erledigen und ist sich zu fein mit den normal sterblich am Unterricht teilzunehmen.

Am Ende der heutigen quälenden Lernerei ist Joey wirklich froh einfach nachhause gehen zu können. Zwar ist ihm doch irgendwie bewusst dass er noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hat sowie sich an den Aufsatz setzen muss der er bis Montag abgeben muss, aber daran will er gerade einfach nicht denken. Eher an die Tatsache dass heute Freitag ist und jetzt ein Schulfreies Wochenende auf ihn wartet. Selbst dass er heute eigentlich noch ‚Arbeiten' muss verdrängt er erst mal in sein Hinterstübchen. Freudestrahlend verabschiedet er sich deswegen alles Schlechte verdrängend, von seinen Freunden. Seine Laune sinkt erst wieder in den Keller als er einige Zeit später aus einem Bus steigt, da er nun in der Gegend angekommen ist in der er wohnt. Keiner seiner Freunde war ihn bisher hier besuchen, was ihn sogar irgendwie erleichtert. Immerhin ist die das schlimmste Getto von Domino City und vor allem Tea hätte hier so einige Probleme. Zwar wollten zumindest Tristan und Duke ihn mal besuchen, aber er hat sich absolut dagegen gesträubt. Erst Recht der doch leicht aufbrausende Tristan hätte hier in der Gegend ziemlich schnell einen Streit angezettelt und wäre eindeutig im Krankenhaus gelandet. Er selbst dagegen weiß wie man hier zurechtkommt. Denn er wohnt hier schon seit Ewigkeiten und weiß wie man sich aus Ärger herauswindet. Bevor seine Eltern sich scheiden lassen haben, hat er zwar auch in einen normalen Viertel gewohnt, doch danach ging es ziemlich schnell bergab mit seinen Erzeuger. Nicht mal ein halbes Jahr später sind sie in dieses Drecksloch gezogen und er musste auf ziemlich üble Art lernen sich anzupassen. Da ist es auch kein Wunder gewesen, dass er lange Zeit eher ein Raufbold gewesen ist. Doch als sein Vater gestorben ist, wurde ihm selbst ihre alte Wohnung zu teuer. Deswegen ist er auch kurz darauf in eine noch kleiner, versifftere und was am wichtigsten ist, billigere Wohnung gezogen. Nur leider sind die Probleme mit dem Tod von Wheeler Senior nicht besser geworden. Dieser hat ihn nämlich nicht nur einen Haufen traumatischer Erinnerungen hinterlassen, sondern zu allem Überfluss noch ein Berg aus schulden.

Dabei ist sein kleinstes Problem sogar noch die Begräbniskosten, die er selbst jetzt noch abbezahlt, da seine ach so tolle Mutter keinen müden Cent dafür erübrigen wollte. Sein beschissener Vater musste ihm zu allem Überfluss auch noch Schulden bei ein paar ziemlich üblen Burschen hinterlassen. Doch das schlimmste an dieser Sache ist, dass es sich nicht mal um irgendwelche Kleinkriminelle handelt. Nein, es müssen ja ein paar Yakuza sein bei denen sich der Alte eine Unmengen an Geld geborgt und dieses versoffen sowie in irgendwelchen Spielhallen verprasst hat. Leider wird seine Laune nicht besser als er an dem vergammelten Mehrfamilienwohnhaus ankommt, in dem er leider Gottes lebt. Kurz nimmt er sich die Zeit die bröckelnde aschgraue Hausfarbe zu betrachten, die hässlicher nicht sein könnte. Auch weist die Wand wie immer einige risse auf und Joey kann nicht anders als in diesen Augenblick leise zu seufzen. Leicht niedergeschlagen, geht er deswegen auf das hässliche Bauwerk zu, was er als sein Zuhause bezeichnen muss und geht einfach niedergeschlagen hinein. Das Treppenhaus ist dazu um einiges Schlimmer, da ihm wie schon so oft ein beißender Geruch entgegenschlägt. Anscheinend hat sich hier irgendwo mal wieder einer ausgekotzt oder eine der Ecken gepinkelt. Darauf bedacht nicht noch in irgendwas zu treten, erklimmt der Jugendliche die Treppe bis zum zweiten Stock in dem seine Wohnung ist. Schnell ist er an seiner Tür angekommen und kann gar nicht mehr erwarten in seine eigenen vier Wände zu kommen. Denn im Gegensatz zu der Erwartung vieler, ist wahrscheinlich seine Wohnung eine der wenigen die immer einigermaßen ordentlich ist und er sich wirklich bemüht nicht immer etwas rumfliegen zu haben. Als er dann in die kleine Einzimmerwohnung eintritt, ist er erleichtert nicht mehr diesen ekligen Geruch in der Nase zu haben. Tief holt er Luft, um direkt danach seine Tasche zur Seite zu legen sowie seine Schuhe und Jacke auszuziehen.

Als Joey endlich richtig in seine Wohnung hineingeht, würde jede andere Person sehen wie klein und spärlich bestückt sie doch ist. An einer Wand ist noch eine Tür die zu einem Kleinen Badezimmer führt, aber im Zimmer selbst sind nicht wirklich viele Möbel. Auf der rechten Seite steht ein uraltes kleines Bett, was gerade so in die Ecke passt um nicht die Tür zum Badezimmer zu versperren. In der Mitte des Raumes steht dagegen ein kleiner runder Tisch, um den lauter kleine Kissen platziert sind auf die man sich setzen kann. Genau geradeaus ist noch ein altes Sideboard, das eher so aussieht als ob es durch das Gewicht des schweren noch älter wirkenden Fernsehers jeden Moment zusammen bricht. Daneben steht noch ein schmaler Kleiderschrank und an der linken Wandseite ist zu guter Letzt noch eine winzige pissgelbe Küchenzeile mit einem nicht gerade großen Kühlschrank. Doch der Blonde ist niemand der sich wegen so etwas beschwert. Mit Zahlreichen Postern an den Wänden hat er beim Einzug wenigstens versucht, seine Wohnung etwas angenehmer zu gestalten sowie auf den braunen Holztisch zumindest ein kleiner Kaktus steht, den ihn Tea mal vor einiger Zeit geschenkt hat. Alles andere würde bei ihm wahrscheinlich eingehen. Immerhin hat er nicht wirklich einen grünen Daumen und durch den ganzen Stress, dem er hat, würde er wahrscheinlich immer vergessen Blumen zu gießen wenn er welsche hätte. Etwas Müde durch den anstrengenden Schultag, lässt sich der junge Duellant auch erst Mal einfach ins Bett fallen, wobei seine Matratze ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich gibt. Nur das stört den Blonden nicht sonderlich. Dafür ist er das einfach schon viel zu sehr gewöhnt und kann auch einfach ohne große Umschweife einschlafen. Nur leider bemerkt er kaum dass er drei Stunden später wieder aufwacht, dass er zu seinen Unglück verschlafen hat. ~Scheiße! Wenn ich mich nicht beeile bekomm ich ärger bei der Arbeit!~ Kaum ist der Gedanke gedacht ist er auch schon aus den Bett gesprungen, um noch mal schnell ins Badezimmer zu verschwinden. Leider hat er keine Zeit um sich ausgiebig zu duschen und muss deswegen eine schnelle Katzenwäsche vornehmen.

Als er damit fertig ist, muss er sich nur noch umziehen. Wobei die Klamotten, die er anzieht wohl jeden den er kennt wohl einen riesen Schrecken einjagen würde. In schwarzen Lederhotpants, einen gleichfarbigen Netzoberteil und mit dunkeln Lederstiefeln eilt er regelrecht, kaum dass er angezogen ist aus der Wohnung. Joey darf wirklich rennen, damit er nicht noch später kommt als er ohnehin schon ist. Deswegen ist er auch ziemlich geschafft als er nach diesen Marathonlauf durch die Straßen, endlich an seinem Ziel ankommt. Doch kaum das er in die kleine vergammelte Straße biegt, zu der er auch will, verändert sich etwas an den Jungen. Kerzengrade und mit einen Schritt, den viele Möchtegern Models Neidisch machen würde schreitet er den Weg entlang, vorbei an aufgetakelten Frauen und Männern denen man eindeutig ansieht in was für einen Geschäft sie tätig sind. Aufreizend bleibt der Junge aber vor einen Mann stehen, der sich ein wenig aus der Masse hervorhebt. An den vielen Goldkettchen sowie der Rockerkluft, die dieser Kerl trägt sieht man eindeutig dass er der Chef dieser Straße ist. Oder noch besser gesagt der Zuhälter der anderen jungen Leute die hier stehen. Begrüßt wird Joey erst mal mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige, die ihn auch etwas taumeln lässt. Noch dazu erhebt dieser schmierige Typ drohend seine Stimme, wobei der Schüler sich wirklich bemühen muss kühl zu bleiben und sich nicht seine Angst anmerken zu lassen. „Das nächste Mal wenn du zu spät kommst Kleiner, kannst du dich auf mehr als diesen kleinen Klapps gefasst machen! Und jetzt geh an deinen Platz!" Kaum hat der Andere den letzten Satz ausgesprochen, macht sich der junge auf zu seiner Laterne an der er immer steht. Dabei lässt er sich aber nicht anmerken was für eine Angst er vor seinen Zuhälter hat und stolziert regelrecht davon. Dabei kommt er auch an ein paar Leuten vorbei, die er durch seine nicht gerade legale Arbeit kennt und begrüßt sie wie eigentlich jeden Abend. Als er dann auch bei seinen zugewiesenen Stammplatz ankommt, vergeht nicht unbedingt sehr viel Zeit bis sein erster Freier für diesen Abend auftaucht. Und so beginnt auch ein für Joey Wheeler ganz alltäglicher Arbeitsabend, wobei er längst gelernt hat einfach alles über sich ergehen zu lassen ohne noch wirklich Angst dabei verspüren zu können.


End file.
